


Sena Meilė Nerūdyja (An Old Love Does Not Rust)

by FannibalBF97, TheMadSwanKing



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Incest, Lecterverse, M/M, MirrorCrime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Sibling Incest, Switching, Twincest, Twitter RP, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSwanKing/pseuds/TheMadSwanKing
Summary: Hannibal had been having a peaceful solitary life, and so was his twin Nigel, who he had not seen since forever. But when the other was pushed out of his hiding in Romania and came back to America to look for his sibling, his life didn't stay the same after.





	1. Întoarcere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> As a heads up, this is actually an ongoing RP we have on twitter for MirrorCrime (the ship we named for Nigel and Hannibal). So any grammatical errors are my fault since I am editing and collating. Please do forgive me for those. 
> 
> I do hope you people enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Nigel as usual was on the run from every police force in Bucharest. But being in the possession of the money he had, he was on a plane out of Bucharest and on his way to America, just till things cooled off again. In a few hours he landed on American soil and gets past the border. It was time to find his twin.

 

It's been years since Hannibal had last seen his twin. On that evening when a knock came from his door, he didn't expect his mirror to greet him. Nigel looked up as Hannibal answered the door, a grin on his lips. There were a few stitches on his nose but apart from that and different hairstyle, he looked the same as Hannibal.  
  
"Long time no see brother"

 

Hannibal blinks at Nigel and tilts his head. "Nigel... You're a long way from Romania."

 

Nigel huffs a laugh at his twin. "It's a bit busy over there at the moment, best to let it settle down on its own. Are you going to let me in." Nigel's accent still strong despite many years in Bucharest. He tilts his head at his twin.

 

Hannibal regards him for a moment before scooting to the side to let him in. "What did you do now Nigel?"

 

Nigel slips past his twin into the house. "Oh, a few things.." Nigel smirks slightly slipping off his coat.

 

He shakes his head and grabs hold of Nigel's face examining the stitches on his nose. "This is fairly recent." Nigel gasps slightly as Hannibal grabs hold of his face, he looks into his twins eyes as he looks him over. "...Yes"

 

Hannibal gives a quick glance at his eyes before letting go of his face. "Oh Nigel, haven't you ever learned?" He sighs, moving to the kitchen to return to his cooking.

 

Nigel sighs and follows his twin into the kitchen. He watches Hannibal move around the kitchen with the uttermost elegance. He was more stubborn than Hannibal ever was, he did things his way. He occasionally listened to his twin, as he knew Hannibal would be the only one that could keep him out of jail.

 

Hannibal took out another set of provisions, now that Nigel was going to stay for dinner. "You know my dear brother, I have nothing against whatever it is you do. But I would very much like for you not to be so reckless."

 

"I do try not to be so reckless Hannibal but sometimes it is fucking unavoidable" Nigel was as protective over Hannibal as Hannibal was with Nigel. "How is your business doing?" Nigel was certainly not referring to the psychiatric practice.

 

He paused a minute as he stirred the sauce in the pot. "It is... fairing well... so to speak.."

 

Nigel raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother. "So to speak? What are doing, Hannibal.. " Nigel's tone was torn between interested and concerned.

 

"The fbi has hired a new profiler to look into my works." He said as he turned the heat off and began plating two dishes.

 

"Fresh eyes is always a concern... Is he any good?"  
  
Nigel moves to take up residence in one of the chairs by the table.

 

"He is very good, so good he can envision what we envision, walk in our shoes and see the world we do." He said as he lay before his brother his plate and his own before his chair. "Do you still prefer whiskey over wine, Nigel?"

 

"He sounds like quite an interesting man..." Nigel traied off with a hum as he saw the food. "Looks fantastic as always… Yes, I do... Never got into wine like you did."

 

Hannibal nods as he excuses himself to get the snuffler of whiskey and pours his brother two fingers. "He is indeed.”

 

"Cheers" Nigel thanked Hannibal and waited for his brother to sit. "Have you met him?"

 

"I have indeed." He sat and raised his own glass of wine. "I believe it was a warm welcome into his head." He chuckled.

 

A slight jealous feeling washed over Nigel. He ignored it. Nigel raised the glass tumbler.  
  
"Oh?" Nigel questions for more information as he took  a mouthful of the meal.

 

He has pure empathy Nigel, and along with it a cocktail of other disorders that make him so genuinely unique." He said enthusiastically as he took a small bite from his fork.

 

"That's certainly rare." Nigel wasn't stupid far from it but he wasn't as clever as his brother. Nigel hummed at the taste of the food. He took another mouthful.

 

"The FBI has asked me be his psychiatrist as well as a somewhat consultant to the case." Nigel raises an eyebrow at that. "Well that must have its advantages."

 

"A few." He swirls his glass and takes a sip. "They certainly would be at a loss without him."

 

Nigel couldn't help but grin at that. "I bet." He said as he  took a sip of his whiskey.

 

"So." Hannibal spared Nigel a glance. "How is Bucharest?"

 

"Not much has changed to be honest, Hannibal." Nigel shrugs slightly.

 

"Something certainly pushed you out of there to have you knocking at my door." He sipped.

 

“Yeah...I kinda raised hell out there. The guy who filmed me shooting people a few years ago died. So I got the tape but his daughter is a right fucking pain. She caused hell with the police, long story short I killed her now the streets are crawling with police at the moment."

 

Hannibal sighed at that. "Oh Nigel...." He placed his glass down. "I suppose you will be taking your residence here in the meantime."

 

“It was unavoidable in the situation... So yes, I will be staying here for now." Nigel sighed and looked to his brother. He had missed his presence. He took another sip of the whiskey.

 

"I'll make sure to prepare your room then." He said, taking another bite and smiling at his mirror.  "Your presence will surely liven up this place."

 

"I owe you one, Hannibal... " Nigel smiled a bit and continued to eat his meal. Nothing beats his brother's cooking.

 

"It's the least I can do for my brother." He returned the smile and took the last bite from his plate. Nigel soon finished his meal. He licked his lips and looked to Hannibal.  "That was divine as always, Hannibal."

 

Hannibal stands and pours his glass more of the amber fluid. "Let me get you the desert." Nigel watched his brother move around, he nodded his thanks as he refilled his glass with more whiskey.

 

He returned shortly with a slice of pie and whipped cream on the side. "I can never get enough of your cooking..." Nigel hummed at the sight of the pie.

 

"You flatter me." He grinned as he placed the slice before Nigel and moved to reclaim his seat. Nigel smirked and winked at his brother,  "Of course. "  
  
Once Hannibal was sat down again he took hold of the desert fork and started tucking into the pie. Hannibal watched Nigel eat and couldn’t help but smile. His brother always ate everything he's cooked, whether it was an elaborate meal or a simple broth, he always eats it with such gusto. It was a refreshing feeling, seeing his twin next to him.

 

Nigel closes his eyes as he savoured the taste of the pie, it was outstanding,  Hannibal had outdone himself once again. Nigel looks at Hannibal, seeing a smile on his brother's lips makes him smile as well. It was always good to be in Hannibal's presence.

 

“I was wondering what force prompted me to make one of your favourite pies.” Hannibal said after he saw Nigel open his eyes.

 

“Maybe you just knew I was coming... " Nigel shrugged. "We are twins after all." Nigel chuckled before taking another mouthful of pie.

 

"The bond of twins." Hannibal said before sipping from his glass.

 

"Indeed..." Nigel looked to Hannibal and took a sip of his whiskey. There was a tie between them that no one could break.

 

Hannibal let the comfortable silence settle as his brother savoured the pie. Nigel licked his lips now and again to rid it of the crumbs building up because of the pie and the occasional bit of cream. Hannibal chuckled, how things never changed. He soon doesn't realise he's staring at his brother's lips.

 

Nigel licked his lips once more after finishing the pie and cream. Nigel looked to his brother finding him staring but not at his eyes but his lips. Nigel felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that look. It had been way too long. His pulse quickened at those dirty thoughts that immediately filled his mind.

 

Hannibal soon caught himself and quickly looked down quite embarrassed. He quickly moved to pick up the plates. "Please, let me take these..."

 

Nigel grinned slightly; way too long it seems, seeing his brother flustered after looking away.Nigel trailed his eyes over Hannibal. “No, it's the least I can do." Nigel stood taking his plate and Hannibal's plate from his hand. As he walks by, he whispered into his ear, "Don't stare if you're not going to do something about it." Nigel teased in a purred tone.

 

Hannibal's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink at the comment and he pouts at Nigel. Oh what a huge tease he is.

 

Nigel carefully washed the dishes, knowing how fragile they were. Oh Nigel was still a tease. It was worth it though to see his brother blush slightly at his words. He dried his hands once he’d finished cleaning the plates. He turned around looking to his brother once again.

 

Hannibal was still a bit flustered when Nigel turned and he tried to compose himself. "D-do make yourself at home while I prepare your room." Hannibal said moving quickly away from his brother's sight.

 

Nigel licked his lips briefly seeing his brother like this was just something else. He simply nodded and watched his brother rush off. Nigel heads into the living room and sits himself down on the couch. He closed his eyes leaning back. He let's his mind run wild, the fresh memory of Hannibal flustered clear in his head. He licked his lips at his thoughts, at the vivid imagination. Nigel certainly had one and he was thankful for it. He'd be lying to himself if the mental image of Hannibal riding him wasn't turning him on. Oh, he missed his brother.

 

Quickly, Hannibal prepares the room adjacent to his for Nigel. It had been his brother’s favorite room. As he did, his mind wandered to the image of his brother, all hard muscle underneath those clothes. He wondered how it would feel under his touch, how those hands could pin him down on bed.

 

Hannibal willed the thoughts away as he padded down stairs to his brother's relaxed form on the couch with feather light feet.

 

When Hannibal returned to the living room Nigel was sat on the sofa eyes closed, lost in his mind. He didn't hear his brother come back in. That much was obvious when Hannibal moved around to the front of the sofa. He could see Nigel was palming his obvious arousal. A choked moan of his brother's name fell from his lips. He tried to hold it in but it slipped past his restraint. He wanted his brother, it had been so long.

 

His eyes trailed down his tense shoulders, down his arm where he saw a hand above his groin. He shuddered, imagining himself over his brother's lap. He was going to suppress the urge to do anything lewd with his brother, It's been years. However all his resolve left him upon hearing Nigel call his name, almost a slight moan. His face became warm and he couldn't hold himself back. He moved to straddle him, slipping his arms around his neck, and whispering in his ear as he grinds his bottom on him. "Nigel...."

 

Nigel gasped feeling the weight of Hannibal upon him. He opened his eyes looking into Hannibal's own. Nigel pushes his hips up against his bottom, another moan slipping past his lips. "Fuck...Hannibal.. " Nigel's hands grip at his brother’s hips.

 

Hannibal shuddered and moaned as he looked into his mirror's eyes. It was so much like his own, glazed with hunger and desire. He could see all the dirty things playing in those eyes and couldn't help but turn red. Biting his lips he leaned down and gave his brother a kiss.

 

Nigel drowned in the sight of his brother. Hannibal was just as hungry for this as he was. His eyes flickered to the other’s lips as he bit them. Then seconds later he felt Hannibal’s lips upon his own, they were the same yet so different. Nigel deepened the kiss. A hand moving to palm his twin’s growing arousal as he ground down against his own arousal.

 

A moan escaped Hannibal’s lips as Nigel touched his front. He instinctively thrust his hips forward and clawed back of Nigel’s shirt. He needed this, he longed for this. He first withdraws from the kiss and shudders, thoughts swimming. "T-the bed Nigel.."

 

Nigel nods and ensures he has hold of his brother before shifting and standing up with him in his arms. He had no patience right now. He needed this too much.

 

As quick as he can he heads to Hannibal's bedroom. He climbs onto the bed easily with his twin now on his lap properly once again.


	2. Săvârșire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that follow after they've teased each other enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I would solely blame twitter for this predicament because it will not show the previous tweets. Needless to say, I hope everyone enjoys this. Any errors would be my doing.
> 
> Here is all the smut I cut from the first chapter, and I can assure everyone there's more to come.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal held on to Nigel as he's lifted and taken to his bedroom. Once inside, he glanced back at those dark sanguine eyes, kissing him deeply again afterwards. His hands moved to undo their clothes with a great need and urgency to feel his skin. He needed to assure himself that Nigel was truly there.

 

Nigel met his brother's gaze before Hannibal locked their lips. He kissed back with the same fervor.  Nigel helped his brother get rid of their clothes avoiding breaking the kiss whilst doing so. Nigel gasped softly when he felt his brother's hands on his bare torso. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal, resting his hands on his lower back.

 

"Nigel." Hannibal whimpered against his lips as he began grinding himself over his brother’s erection. He was hungry for more.

 

"Fuck...Hannibal... I want you to ride me..." Nigel's eyes are dark with lust as he pushed his hips up against him.The movement elicits another moan and a shudder. Clawing the whipcord of muscles on Nigel’s shoulder as he moved his hand to feel how hard he was, he shutters. "Let me have it."

 

Nigel shifts to get rid of their trousers and boxers. He looks at his Hannibal with hungry eyes. " I want you to prepare yourself for me, Hannibal. Then I'll fuck you as you ride my cock." Nigel growls as his hand moved to stroke his own cock. He licks his lips as he looked at his brother.

 

Compliant, Hannibal takes his two fingers and coats them with his saliva, looking at Nigel during his ministrations. Spreading his legs, he gently slipped his fingers in his tight rim and gasped. Nigel licked his lips hungrily at the sight before him, groaning as he watched Hannibal. He let go of his own cock, happy just watching him.

 

"Oh..Hannibal you look delicious.. How long has it been since you've done this to yourself?”

 

The other man spreads his legs farther apart as he dug his fingers deeper. It's been so long since he's done this, and only to the thought of his brother's girth taking him mercilessly. Hannibal began to move his fingers, to stretch the tight muscles away.

 

"It's been... So long...." He manages under a shaky breath. Nigel groaned at the sight. Hannibal was divine like this as he prepared himself.

 

"Did you do it thinking of me, _brother_. Imagining me fucking you senseless as you fingered that tight hole of yours?"

 

Nigel purrs his voice, it was taking all his strength not to pounce on his brother. He knew he would need to prepare himself otherwise Nigel would hurt him. Not that they wouldn't enjoy that. He wants this to be pleasurable for the both of them.

 

With his words Hannibal whimpered and quickened his fingers, thinking of his brother's whole length in him. "Nigel!" He looked at his mirror with pleading eyes. He can't take it anymore, he needed him and he needed him now.

 

Nigel groaned watching Hannibal. "Come here." Nigel spoke in a deep husky tone. He needed him now. Licking his lips, he stroked his cock a few times while waiting for Hannibal to move over to him. Soon, Hannibal removed his fingers, whining at the loss before moving to straddle Nigel again. His voice sent shivers down his spine.

 

Nigel gripped his brother’s ass cheeks and spreads them apart. He gently eased him down onto his cock, his head falling back with a groan.

 

"Fuck...been too..long...Hannibal."

 

Nigel captured his brother's lips in a heated kiss.The doctor’s  body shook as he took the girth of his brother. He gasped and held his shoulders as he moaned into the searing kiss.

 

Nigel released him from the kiss looking into his brother's eyes. "Ride me... Hannibal." Nigel rolled his hips up into his brother. "Then...I'll fuck you...till..You can't walk." He growled, watching his brother's face. He leaned over to kiss his neck.

 

Hannibal gulped as he looked into his lust glazed eyes, fire dancing in it and a promise of a night he won't forget. Getting on his knees slowly, he began to move, inching in deeper each time. He gasped as Nigel kissed his neck and his face twists in pain and pleasure. "S-so.. g-good..."

 

Nigel groaned in pleasure nipping at the skin on his neck as he started to move slowly. His calloused hands gripped his brother's hips. He leaned back slightly watching Hannibal’s face, and groaned at the sight. He love seeing him like this, just pure need for pleasure. Nigel licked his lips. "F..fuck...Hannibal...Yes."

 

Hannibal’s voice hitched as his brother watched him. He dug his blunt nails into his shoulder as he took as much as he could of his cock. " _Nigel... Nigel...._ " He called him, like a prayer and a curse.

 

Nigel's breath hitched hearing his brother chant his name over and over. He bucked his hips up into him. "Shit...Hannibal faster...cum..for me like this...then I'll fuck..you till you...Can't walk!" Nigel growled his words in between needy moans.

 

His words sents sensations down his own member and he reached down to touch himself. "Nigel... So... Big...."

 

"That's...it...all for you..Hannibal." Nigel felt a jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine. He bucked his hips up, making sure to hit his brother's prostate, that sweet bundle of nerves.Hannibal writhed in pleasure and his own member shoots ropes of come between them. His head falls forward on his brother's shoulder as he panted audibly next to his ear. "Nigel...."

 

Nigel moaned feeling him clench around him. He held back his own release. He did promised that he would fuck Hannibal senseless. A hand  cupped the back of Hannibal’s head and he kissed his neck. "Hannibal... " Hannibal shuddered at the sound of his voice calling his name and at the gentle kiss to his neck.

 

Nigel turned his head as he captured his lips in a loving kiss. His hand gently stroked the other man’s hair, allowing him to rest a bit before moving them in one movement. He laid Hannibal down on the bed while the other was between his legs, his cock still deeply sheathed within him. Nigel leaned down and kissed his neck as he slowly thrusted.

 

Hannibal moaned as he began to move, carding through his hair with one hand and holding him back with the other. His mind was swimming in the cesspool of pleasure. Lewd noises fell from his lips as he entwined his legs at the small of his back. It was so good. It felt so wrong and felt so right at the same time, having his brother take him now and ruin him. He'd waited so long for his return, for this alone.

 

Nigel bit his neck knowing that he’d enjoy the pain as much as the pleasure. It is so good. He knew it was wrong but fuck Nigel didn't give a damn. Hannibal was his as much as he was Hannibal's. He missed this way too much, ruining Hannibal's normally calm presence and making him into a writhing whimpering state of a man begging for him. Nigel picked up the pace, thrusting faster into him. Grunts, growls, groans, moans and skin slapping filled the room.

 

"Fuck...Yes...You're fucking mine... Mine..Hannibal!" Nigel bites again on Hannibal’s shoulder hard enough for the flesh to break and bleed.

 

Hannibal screamed a moan as Nigel bit his skin, pleasure shooting straight into his cock. He dragged his blunt nails down his back, red streaks forming down his twin’s sun-kissed skin. He arched his back as he quickened his pace, eyes falling shut as his breathing labored. He groaned at another bite and pulled Nigel in closer.

 

" **_Yours_ **!! Only yours!!!" He nearly screamed.

 

Nigel groaned in pleasure with the pain he gave him. He licked and sucked at the bite, cleaning off the blood as he thrusted deeper and harder into Hannibal. "Fuck...Hannibal... Scream..for your..brother."

 

Nigel pounded his brother into the mattress, lewd moans of his name slipping past his lips. He loved it, his brother squirming in pleasure.

 

Hannibal bucked his hips into Nigel taking in as much as he could. His legs began to shake as his cock twitched. "Nigel!!!" He screamed as his cock emptied its seed on his chest once more. The other groaned loudly as he thrusted hard and deep into Hannibal. He could feel his twin clenching around him once again. Hearing him scream his name pushed him over the edge making his hips buck.  
  
"Fuck...Hannibal!!!" He screamed as he cummed hard, filling him. Nigel rode out his climax before moving them both with the little energy he had onto their sides. He panted heavily, nuzzling into his brother's neck. Hannibal’s body spasmed as he was filled. He panted audibly as the both of them rolled to their sides. Hannibal slid his hand over Nigel’s hair emerging slowly from the cesspool of pleasure. "Nn... Nigel...."

 

Nigel leaned into Hannibal’s hand. "H..Hannibal... " He uttered panting audibly to regain his breath. His eyes closed at Hannibal’s touch. He had missed him so much. Nigel always felt better around Hannibal. He lightly ran his fingers down his twin’s side.

 

Hannibal grinned at him moving to plant a kiss on his forehead. It was so surreal, having Nigel back in his arms after so long. He'd often dreamt about this; about meeting him again, tumbling in his bed as they ripped at each other like hungry children, seeking to touch and feel the other, the assurance that they were both there. He hummed a familiar song in his brother's ear, one from their old mother country. He missed Nigel, _his_ Nigel.

 

Nigel was happy to have Hannibal in his arms once again after many years apart. His dreams often filled with fantasies many like this one; the distance apart too long for them to have any restraint. He pressed a kiss to Hannibal's shoulder listening to his brother hum a familiar song to him. Nigel was glad to have Hannibal again, _his_ Hannibal. He eventually pulled out of his brother moving under the silk bed sheets and resting his head on his brother's chest.

 

Hannibal continued to hum even as Nigel shifted positions, idly playing with his twin’s disheveled hair. "Do you remember  when you sang that to me back when we were in the orphanage?" He began reminiscing... Letting his mouth run without a thought.

 

Nigel hummed along looking up at his twin as he spoke. "I do...Yeah." He wasn't bothered by his twin talking. Nigel was more than content listening to Hannibal’s voice. He ran his fingers down over his twins torso.

 

"I was coming down with a fever and I wanted to go home... And you stood by my side while the other children laughed and picked on the two of us.... You were so protective of me Nigel. There was only the two of us against the world..." His hand stilled as he looked down at Nigel. The other smiled as he looked up his brother. "I'll always stand by you, Hannibal... I'll will always protect you,  Hannibal. Me and you against the world." Nigel leaned up and kissed his brother lovingly.

 

Hannibal returned the kiss with a smile and a warm embrace. "Don't ever leave me again Nigel." He continued as his eyelids slowly fluttered close. Their rough mating finally taking a toll on his body. "It's.... Tiring... To be alone... All these years..."

 

Nigel stayed close, placing an arm around his twin. "I'm not going anywhere..." Nigel's eyelids began to flutter close. He was tired of being alone, he only felt complete when he was with Hannibal.

 

Hannibal hummed as they slowly drifted off to sleep. He snuggled closer to his brother, finding relief in the warmth of his body. It's been so long since he'd slept with his brother beside him. That night he dreamed of happier memories, into the rooms of his mind long since shut out, when they were still three siblings and not only two. All the while Nigel stayed close to him. He always found comfort in Hannibal's presence. That night he slept peacefully, no dreadful dreams to haunt him and Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, the chapter title translates to "Consummation".

**Author's Note:**

> Go check us out and follow @BloodViolenceNL and @Hannibal_Daddy on twitter for more!


End file.
